<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Az egyetlen, akit szerettem by HitoriHanabi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658948">Az egyetlen, akit szerettem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi'>HitoriHanabi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternativ Universe, F/M, Hinata - Freeform, NaruHina - Freeform, hotarubinomori, kyuubi - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amikor még nagyon kezdő voltam és próbálgattam a képességeimet, mint annyian, én is merítettem ihletet más történetekből a fanficekhez. Megszületett 2008 környékén ez a történet, ami Naruto szálakon szövi át a  Hotarubi no mori - rövidke történetét. Iszonyatosan tetszett a történet, szerencsére évekkel később animében is megjelent. Persze akkor még csak álom volt, hogy mesében is megnézzük :D<br/>Remélem attól még tetszeni fog. Nem nyúltam hozzá, nem javítottam bele. Minden jegyét hordozza a több mint tíz évvel ezelőtti énemnek ^^</p><p>Csak azért posztolom, hogy hátha kedvét leli benne valaki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A találkozás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hat éves voltam, amikor először találkoztam vele.</p><p>Egy forró nyári napon elvesztem az Istenek hegyén, ahol a falusiak szerint démonok élnek.</p><p>Először megijedtem, de próbáltam magamban tartani a lelket. Nem szabad, hogy elveszítsem a fejem, mert akkor végem van. Nagyon sokáig botorkáltam, s egyre kétségbeesettebben vettem észre, hogy csak újra és újra rovom a köröket. Kezeimen és lábaimon megannyi horzsolástól és sebtől vérezve, kimerülten estem össze egy tisztáson, és zokogva borultam egy fűcsomóra.</p><p>Már minden mindegy volt számomra.</p><p>Éhes voltam, fáztam, és kétségbeesetten vágytam az otthon melegét, de mindhiába. A nagypapám, akinél nyaraltam, még csak nem is sejthette, hogy merre kóboroltam el. Esélyem sincsen arra, hogy megtaláljanak itt, az istenek hegyén, ahova ember csak félve teszi be a lábát.</p><p>Szántam, és bántam ostobaságomat, de ekkor egy halk nesz ütötte meg a fülemet. Puha léptek zaja, majd a fülemet bizsergető érzés, hogy valaki néz engem.</p><p>Lassan fölemeltem könnyáztatta arcomat, letöröltem könnyeimet, és körülnéztem.</p><p>Ekkor pillantottam meg őt.</p><p>A fák között állt és engem nézett.</p><p>Vagyis éreztem, hogy engem néz, de nem láttam. Egy fa félig takarta őt, de így is tisztán kivehettem magas nyúlánk termetét, és az arcát takaró fehér maszk mögül kikandikáló kósza szőke tincseket. Csak bámult engem, és én is őt. Nagyon meglepődtem.</p><p>Hozzám szólt.</p><p>- Hé, kölyök! – Hangja síri, és magabiztos volt. – Miért sírsz?</p><p>Egy emberi lény! Valaki rám talált!</p><p>A megkönnyebbülés édes érzése zsibbasztotta el a félelemtől összeszorult szívemet. A zokogás elemi erővel tört újra rám. Ezúttal az öröm ontotta könnyeimet.</p><p>Remegő lábaimra pattantam és sebesen futottam az alak felé, hogy vigasztaló karjaiba zárhasson.</p><p>De nem ez történt.</p><p>Az alak megijedt tőlem.</p><p>- Hé!</p><p>Ijedtében félreugrott, s én ölelésre tárt karokkal zuhantam a földre. Tompán puffantam a fűbe, s könnyáztatta szemeimmel értetlenül bámultam vissza rá.</p><p>- Sajnálom – szolt újra halkan a maszk mögül. Most így közelről már a vonásait is láttam. Egy róka arca volt rá fölfestve. Ferdén metszett sunyi szemek, kackiás bajusz, hegyes fülek, és kifejezéstelen száj. – te embergyerek vagy ? – kérdezte. „Embergyerek" ízlelgettem a szót magamban. Miért mondja ezt nekem.</p><p>Annyira boldog voltam, hogy valaki megment, és hazavisz, hogy teljesen meg is feledkeztem a hegy környékén lakók által kitalált mesékről. Kérdően tekinthettem rá, mert egy sóhajtás kíséretében zsebre dugta a kezeit, és határozottan egy távolodó lépést tett tőlem.</p><p>- Eltűnnék, ha egy ember hozzámérne.</p><p>- Oh. – Megértettem. – Tehát te nem vagy ember? - Fölkeltem a földről, és leültem előtte. Csodálkozva végigmértem. Egyszerű sötét nadrág, egy rövid ujjú narancssárga ing, kócos szőke hajtincsek. Semmi jelét nem láttam, hogy különbözne tőlem.</p><p>- Én itt élek az erdőben</p><p>- Tényleg? – ragyogott föl az arcom, eszembe jutva, hogy az állatok is messzire elkerülik ezt a helyet a démonok miatt. - Te démon vagy? Hogy érted azt, hogy eltűnnél? – Nem szólt, csak sóhajtott. Nem válaszolt, csak nézett rám.</p><p>Ki tudja, mi járhat a fejében. Hírtelen ötlettől vezérelve a kezeim megindultak a nadrágja szára felé.</p><p>Ellépett az érintésem elöl.</p><p>Meglepett, de nem adtam föl. Lábra álltam, és megpróbáltam az ingjébe csimpaszkodni, de egyetlen libbenéssel oldalra hussant.</p><p>Bevallom nagyon fölbosszantott, durcás arccal próbáltam utána markolni, de ő játszi könnyedséggel tért ki minden próbálkozásom elöl, mindvégig tartva a játékos kétlépésnyi távot tőlem.</p><p>Csak erőlködtem, erőlködtem és észre sem vettem, hogy egyre dühödtebben kapkodok utána.</p><p>Egy éles fájdalom rántott vissza a valóság talajára.</p><p>- Auu – Hüppögve masszíroztam sajgó homlokomat. Ez a szemétláda nem átallott fölkapni egy ágat és fejbe kólintani vele. Érzéketlen barom. Csak ne fájna ennyire.</p><p>- Te tényleg nem vagy ember. – Vetettem oda neki szemrehányóan, érzékeltetve, hogy ez nem volt fair egy kislánnyal szemben.</p><p>- Buta lány! Eltűnni annyit jelent, hogy megsemmisülök. – a hangján nem éreztem semmi érzelmet. Nem volt ijedt, de nem is haragudott rám, hogy meg akartam érinteni. – a hegy istene elvarázsolt. Ha egy ember hozzám ér, meghalok.</p><p>„Mindenre, ami szent". Csak most fogtam föl, hogy fontos dologról van szó. Botor kíváncsiságommal az életére törtem. Szemeim újra könnybe lábadtak. Nem akartam őt bántani, tényleg nem akartam.</p><p>- Sajnálom.. sajnálom – Nem tudtam mást mondani. Azt hittem nem hiszi el nekem, nagyon elkeseredtem, hogy most itt fog hagyni. Nem fog hazavinni. Itt fogok maradni egyedül ezen az elvarázsolt, démonoktól hemzsegő helyen.</p><p>- Hé, kölyök! – Szólalt meg, és megint kölyöknek nevezett. Ám a hangja, most tényleg vigasztaló volt. – Eltévedtél. Nem érhetek hozzád, de ha megfogod ezt... - nyújtotta felém a botot, ami nemrég kötött futó ismeretséget a homlokommal. – kiviszlek az erdőből.</p><p>Már nem is sírtam. Nem hagy itt! Hazavezet!</p><p>- Köszönöm! – Ugrottam a nyakába megkönnyebbülten, ám megint ijedten ugrott el előlem. Ismét a földet öleltem szenvedélyesen, fejem búbján a fiú botjának a csókjával. „Most már nem csak a homlokom sajgott az új ismeretségtől, hanem a kobakom is."</p><p>Halkan hüppögve fölkászálódtam a földről, megmarkoltam a felém nyújtott bot végét, és elindultunk egy ösvényen.</p><p>Sokáig sétáltunk egymás mellett szótlanul. Elhaladtunk megannyi fa, különös formájú szikla, lágyan susogó cserje, illatozó virág mellett, egy halkan csobogó hűs forrás hangja is előtűnt az erdő neszei közül. Rácsodálkoztam néhány földre helyezett szentélyre. Az emberek emelhették, akik az erdőbe tévedtek. Így szokták kiengesztelni az erdő szellemeit, hogy az arra tévedőket ne falják föl a démonok, és oltalmukba zárva kivezessék a rengetegből.</p><p>Arra lettem figyelmes, hogy a lelkem hangosan nevet, elmosolyodtam. Egy fiúval sétálok kettesben az erdőben.</p><p>Minden veszélyérzetem elpárolgott, és csodásnak láttam a világot. Ragyogott a nap, hűs szellő borzolta a bőrömet, és minden gyönyörűen zöldellt amerre csak néztem. Akaratlanul is dalolt a szívem.</p><p>- Ez olyan, mint egy randi. – nevette bele a szélbe.</p><p>- Nem, ez nem olyan. – Cáfolta, de hallottam a hangján, hogy mulattatja az ártatlan kijelentésem. – Nem félsz? – érdeklődött teljes nyugalommal, rám sem pillantva. Ártatlanul, és teljes hittel vágtam rá azonnal az első gondolatom, ami fölvillant bennem.</p><p>- Mitől? – Nem szólt rá semmit, csak némán vezetett tovább. Ha nem fogtuk volna azt a botot, akár kézen fogva is sétálhattunk volna.</p><p>- Menj végig ezen az úton, és hazaérsz. – szólalt meg még néhány percnyi gyalogolás után. A távolba nézett, de tudtam, hogy arra az ösvényre gondol, ami tőlünk nem messzi nyúlik végig a virágokkal tarkított rét mentén. Másik oldalon még a démonok erdeje húzódott, óvóan védve az Isten Hegyet. A flóra ölelésében egy köböl emelt oszlopsor magasodott néhány kőlépcső tetején. Shinto kapu jelezte a hegyre vezető út bejáratát. Körülötte itt is apró szentélyek hevertek, áldozati ételekkel és füstölőkkel. Itt már látszott, hogy emberjárta helyen vannak.</p><p>Lelépdeltem a lépcsőn és elszorult a szívem.</p><p>Hátrafordultam.</p><p>Ő nem jött le a lépcsőn. A tetején megállt és onnan figyelt tovább.</p><p>- Mindig itt vagy? Ugye láthatlak újra? – Kérdeztem, és magamban imát mormoltam, hogy igennel válaszoljon. Halkan szusszant a maszkja mögött. Kifejezéstelen róka maszkja tompán bámult rám.</p><p>- Ez Isten erdeje, ahol a démonok élnek. – Szólalt meg, újra a síri hangján. – Ha belépsz, nem térsz többé vissza. Ne menj az erdőbe. A falusiak nem mondták? – Válaszát hallva elcsüggedtem, és nemet intettem. Nem tudhatta, hogy csak nyaralni jöttem, és a nagypapán kívül senkit nem ismerek errefelé. A szél belekapott rövid fekete hajamba és játszi könnyeden meglibbentette. Ujjatlan sárga ruhácskámat is meglobogtatta, míg elgondolkoztam a hallottakon. Reménykedve fölpillantottam rá, és eszembe jutott még egy nagyon fontos dolog.</p><p>- A nevem Hinata Hyuuga. Téged, hogy hívnak? – Csak nézett rám, mintha nem értené, miért vagyok még mindig mellette.</p><p>Hosszan bámult rám.</p><p>Bár sejthettem volna, hogy mire gondol most. Csak állt az emelvényen, a kapu mellett és hagyta, hogy a szél kedvére játsszon a ruhájával és a hajával.</p><p>Ideje volt mennem.</p><p>- Holnap visszajövök, hogy újra láthassalak. Szia! – Kiáltottam vissza, és elkezdtem futni hazafelé.</p><p>- A nevem Naruto! – Szólt utánam. Hátrapillantottam, de már nem volt a kapu mellett. Nyomtalanul nyelte el az erdő. Elégedett mosollyal az arcomon futottam tovább az általa mutatott ösvényhez.</p><p>Már messziről hallottam, ahogy a nagypapa a nevemet kiáltozza.</p><p>Megkönnyebbült, amikor odaszaladtam hozzá. Aggódva nézett rám, és kedvesen megborzolta a hajam.</p><p>- Rossz kislány vagy Hinata. Elveszhettél volna a hegyen. – Nagyon aggódhatott értem. Ezek után, ha elmondom mit történt, biztosan nem fog holnap elengedni.</p><p>- Nagypapa? Tényleg vannak démonok az erdőben?- Kérdeztem ártatlanul, miközben kézen fogva ballagtunk tovább hazafelé az ösvényen. A nagypapa elgondolkodva morgott egyet.</p><p>- Az isten hegyén? Az csak egy falusi legenda. – Úgy tűnt mégsem hisz mindenki a démonok létezésében. – Régen sokat jártam egy barátommal az erdőben. – Hehhent föl az emlékeire gondolván, majd ugyancsak hitetlenül folytatta a beszámolóját. – Soha nem láttunk démonokat, csak valami mozgást a szemünk sarkából. – Ezen elgondolkodott egy picit. Közben egyre közeledtünk a házához. – Nyáron zene hallatszott az erdőből. A barátom Iwa-chan mesélte, hogy egyszer részt vett egy nyári ünnepségen az erdőben. – Időközben lassan elsötétedett a mennybolt, és felpislákoltak az égen az első csillagok, sejtelmes fénnyel világítva meg az előttünk lévő kevés utat.</p><p>- A falusiak nem rendeznek ünnepséget az erdőben. Lehet, hogy erdei démonok voltak. – Érdeklődve néztem föl a nagypapira. Lehet, hogy mégsem annyira hitetlen? Biztos ő is féli és tiszteli a démonokat, és az Isten hegyet. Ezek után mélyen hallgattam a dologról, ami aznap történt velem. Néha még hallottam a papi hangját, ahogy felsóhajt egy- egy monológja közben, hogy ".. A régi szép napok.. amikor még fiatal voltam."</p><p>Egész éjjel alig bírtam lehunyni a szemeimet, annyira izgatott voltam. Folyton magam előtt láttam Narutot, ahogy néz rám a fák közül,</p><p>Valamikor mégis sikerült elnyomnia a buzgóságnak, ám a hajnali nap első sugaraival ébredtem, és a reggelimet szinte egészben toltam be a számba, hogy minél hamarabb elindulhassak segíteni a papának, és a segítség végeztével a kapuhoz mehessek.</p><p>Gyomromban megannyi apró pillangó verdesett, lélekszakadva rohantam ahhoz a helyhez, ahol elváltunk egymástól. Esdekeltem az istenekhez, hogy ott legyen, és várjon rám.</p><p>Kis sárga nyári ruhámba belekapott a szellő, amitől teljesen megborzongtam. Egy pillanatra megálltam és fázósan dörzsöltem meg a karomat. Mi van akkor, ha nem jön el?</p><p>Ettől a gondolattól a pillangóim köveké váltak, és nehezebben kezdtem lélegezni tőlük.</p><p>Már csak pár lépés, és az utolsó faág is eltűnik előlem, s akkor megpillantom a tisztást.</p><p>Szívdobogásom a többszörösét verte.</p><p>Odapillantottam, és ott volt.</p><p>Kényelmesen üldögélt a kapu előtti lépcsőn, és rám nézett a maszkja mögül. Világos nadrág, póló, és egy vékony ing volt rajta. Vajon a démonok hol öltöznek át? Hol tartják a ruháikat? És mennyi van nekik?</p><p>Buta gondolatok özönlöttek a fejembe, de elhessentettem őket.</p><p>Itt van! Ez az egyetlen, ami számít.</p><p>- Hát eljöttél! – Húzódott mosolyra a szám, és boldogan szaladtam hozzá. – Nem hittem volna. Te vártál rám! – Boldogságomban a pillangók felrebbentek, és örömmel árasztották el a gondolataimat. Meggondolatlanul, de boldogságtól ittasan úsztam hozzá, hogy megöleljem őt.</p><p>- Auch! – Nem tudom, hogy honnan szedte elő a tegnapi faágat, de megint fejbe vert vele. Lehet, hogy ezzel várt engem? Csak azért jött, hogy kupán vághasson? O_o</p><p>- Olyan buta vagy. – sóhajtottam lemondóan. Hangja szebb volt nekem, mint a legszebb muzsika.</p><p>- Sajnálom. Túl izgatott lettem. – Nem akartam elmondani neki, hogy nem sok barátom van, és többnyire otthon ülök, és nagyon boldoggá tesz, hogy megismerhettem.</p><p>- Itt nagyon meleg van. Menjünk egy hűvösebb helyre. – Javasolta és fölállt a lépcsőről, hogy leporolhassa magát. Tétova pillantást vetettem a nagypapi háza felé. Úgy tűnik, elkapta a tekintetem, és megértette mire gondolhatok, mert hamar folytatta a mondandóját. – ne félj. Vissza foglak ide hozni.</p><p>- Oké! – Vágtam rá habozás nélkül, és mellé szegődtem, amikor elindult befelé az erdőbe. Csodaszép helyeken sétálgattunk, tavak mellett beszélgettünk, és nézelődtünk. Ő zsebre dugott kézzel, halkan lépdelt mellettem, én pedig csodálva bámészkodtam, néha lopott pillantással méltatva őt.</p><p>A szemem sarkából mozgásra lettem figyelmes. Először lehurrogtam magam, hogy túl ijedős vagyok, és biztosan csak képzelődtem.</p><p>Aztán újra láttam, de csak egy sötét árnyékos körvonal mocorgott türelmetlenül egy fa mögül kukucskálva.</p><p>Széles szája torz mosolyra húzódott.</p><p>A hideg is felállt tőle a hátamon, és sietve Naruto háta mögé bújtam.</p><p>- Naruto. Ez egy embergyerek? – kérdezte. – Megehetem? – Tette hozzá rögtön, reszelős élveteg hangon. Ijedtemben majdnem belecsimpaszkodtam Naruto ingjébe, de a gondolat után azonnal eszembe jutott, mi történne akkor.</p><p>- Nem. Ő a barátom. – a védelmébe vett. Határozottan állt közém és az árny közé, és védelmezően emelte elém a kezét. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy megfogjam, de nem tettem, csak ijedten pislogtam ki a háta mögül.</p><p>- Jól van. – Sóhajtotta a démon és rám hunyorgott, nagy kerek szemeivel. – Embergyerek! – Morrant rám ijesztően. –Ne érj Narutohoz! Ha hozzáérsz, megeszlek! – a hideg végigfutott a hátamon a reszelős hangjától, és ha lehet még jobban Naruto háta mögé húzódtam. Ő elnyomott nevetésszerű hangot hallatott a maszkja mögül, majd hirtelen nagyot tüsszentett. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész, szemeimmel szinte követni sem bírtam az eseményt. A fák között álló árny megijedt, és egy pukkanó füstfelhővé vált. A felhőből egy aranyszínű rókácska ugrott elő, és ijedten vetette be magát az aljnövényzet közé.</p><p>- Hű. Egy róka. – ámultam el, és utána fordultam, de neki már nyoma sem volt sehol. Gondolataim hirtelen megvilágosodtak, és megértettem a történteket. – Ő is egy démon.</p><p>Naruto megtörölte az orrát a maszkja alatt, erre a pillanatra megláttam, hogy ajkán ravasz mosoly tanyázik. „Tehát nem is igazi tüsszentés volt, csak le akarta leplezni ezt a kis rókát?"</p><p>- Embereket ijesztget. Gyáva. De nagyon rendes. – mutatott rá, és mosolyogva rám pillantott.</p><p>- Hű! Mégis vannak démonok! – kiáltottam föl örömömben, s már nem is láttam olyan félelmetesnek az előbbi kis figurát. Inkább mulatságosnak tűnt, ahogy próbált rám ijeszteni. Annak ellenére is, hogy alaposan sikerült neki. „Érti a dolgát, a kis szemtelen.</p><p>- Mit hittél, én mégis mi vagyok? – Nem tudtam nem meghallani a hangjából áradó sértettséget. Kicsit elszégyelltem magam miatta, de annyira emberi, hogy sosem hinném el róla.</p><p>Szőke hajtincsei meglebbentek a nyári szellőtől, s é csak tanácstalanul álltam mellette.</p><p>- Naruto, te arctalan démon vagy? Miért viselsz maszkot?</p><p>- Nem fontos – hárította el a kíváncsiságomat. Még csak tegnap ismertem meg, de már sokat gondoltam rá miért viseli azt a maszkot. Bosszantó, ha nem látom az arcát beszélgetés közben. Szeretném látni.</p><p>- Beszéljünk inkább rólad. Hinata.</p><p>- Érdekel? – Kerekedtek el a szemeim. Nem hittem volna, hogy ezt fogja mondani.</p><p>- Ezért vagyok itt. – Felelte „mi sem természetesebb" hangon. Abban a pillanatban boldoggá tett. Örültem neki, hogy ezen a helyen is találtam egy barátot, nem is akármilyet. A szívem minden nap odahúzott a tisztáshoz, és minden egyes alkalommal hosszan sétáltunk és beszélgettünk. Megmutatta a legszebb helyeket az erdőben, az erdő mélyén, és a hegy lábánál. Ezeken a helyeken, ember még nem igazán járt, az Isten Hegy démonjaitól való félelme végett. Az egész nyarat vele töltöttem. Egyszerű volt, de az idő egyre csak suhant mellettünk, és leelőzte lassú lépteinket.</p><p>Azon a nyáron nagyon, nagyon boldog voltam.</p><p>- Naruto. Alszol? – Hajoltam fölé a bódító illatú virágoktól hemzsegő réten. A földön feküdt, kezeit maga mellett nyugtatta és egyenletesen szuszogott. Minden olyan békés volt.</p><p>Gyöngéd fuvallat hintáztatta a fák ágait, mező virágait, és az ég felé nyújtózó karcsú fűszálakat, de ő csak feküdt és szuszogott hangtalanul.</p><p>„A maszkot megérinthetem." Gondoltam merészen, s gondolataimat tett követte. Remegő ujjakkal nyúltam a maszk után, s minden rezdülésemre figyelve, óvatosan leemeltem az arcáról.</p><p>Rácsodálkoztam gyönyörű arcára. Rózsaszín bőrét aranylószőke hajkorona keretezte, orcáján kétoldalt három- három csík cakkozta, vékony alkatát körbefolyta a táncoló fűfolyam, s szemeit lassan fölnyitotta, hogy még nagyobb csodában lehessen részem. Azt hittem alszik.</p><p>- Sajnálom!</p><p>Ijedtemben visszacsaptam az arcára a rókamaszkot, s ő fájdalmasan jajdult föl.</p><p>- Hé! Aucs. Megtámadsz álmomban te buta lány?</p><p>- Hiszen nem is aludtál! – Vágtam rá sebtiben, s szemöldök ráncolva figyeltem, ahogy visszaigazgatja az arcára a maszkot. A szemei csodálatosan szépek voltak. Ilyen igézően kék szemeket még életemben nem láttam. Ennek a fiúnak csodálatos kinézete van.</p><p>- Nem nagy szám az arcom. – jegyezte meg keserűen. Nem értettem az okát, s azt sem vettem észre, hogy nem akarja forszírozni a témát. Gyermeki erőszakkal nem tágítottam a dolog mellől.</p><p>Letérdeltem mellé és kíváncsian figyeltem őt.</p><p>- Miért van szükséged a maszkra?</p><p>- Ha nem viselném. Nem úgy néznék ki, mint egy démon. – Vallotta be minden kertelés nélkül, miközben fölült a fűből.</p><p>- Hát ez furcsa. – Én egyáltalán nem féltem tőle, elsőre sem találtam ijesztőnek a maszk miatt. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy bárki megijedjen tőle. Mindenki egyszerűen csak egy fiút látna benne. Lassan fölállt a földről, és jelezte, hogy ideje hazaindulnunk. Engedelmesen fölálltam én is és elindultam az oldalán, ám egy fontos dolog eszembe jutott.</p><p>- Naruto-kun! Holnaptól nem tudok eljönni.. Már mondtam, hogy csak a nagypapámnál nyaraltam. De most, hogy vége a nyárnak, haza kell mennem. – Csüggedtem el a mondatom végére. Csak most fogtam föl igazán, hogy ez az utolsó találkozásunk. Elkeseredetten hajtottam le a fejem, és a cipőm poros orrát kezdtem el vizslatni.</p><p>- Jövőre is eljössz? – Törte meg a csoszogásom ütemét halk kérdésével. Ettől a kérdéstől a szívem boldogan röppent föl a poros ösvényről, és meg sem állt a hetedik mennyországig.</p><p>Nemcsak, hogy másnap kíváncsian várt rám a kapu lépcsőjén ülve, de nyár végén megkérdezte tőlem, hogy jövőre is találkozunk e. Ez olyan volt szárnyaló szívemnek, mint egy ki nem mondott ígéret.</p><p>Barátok lettünk, és ő mindig várta a következő találkozásunkat.</p><p>Azóta én is türelmetlenül vártam minden nyarat. Minden egyes szünetben a nagypapámhoz mentem nyaralni, hogy újra találkozhassak vele.</p><p>Naruto a következő nyáron várt rám, és utána minden nyáron</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Az elválás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto, vigyázz!</p><p>Hirtelen, egy kérges ág nyújtózott ki a fák közül, indás gallyaival gyengéden körülfonva a testét, és óvatos sebesen elemelte a közelemből őt. Mi tagadás teljesen meglepődtem.</p><p>Hiszen a fák nem mozognak, és nem beszélnek, mégis ámulattal néztem a démoni lényt, ahogy tőlem próbálja védeni Narutot.</p><p>-Ez egy ember! Ha hozzád ér eltűnsz!</p><p>- Tudom.. és köszönöm. – Naruto hihetetlen nyugalommal és szelídséggel kezelte le a többi démon féltő gondoskodását, ahányszor csak meglátták őt velem sétálni az Isten Hegyen.</p><p>- Embergyerek, ne érj hozzá! – Fenyegetésnek nyoma nem volt a hangjában, inkább úgy éreztem, mintha a démonok kifejezetten szeretnék az ő társaságát. Kicsít irigy voltam rájuk, hogy ők folyamatosan a közelében lehetnek, míg én csak nyaranta találkozhatok vele. Nagypapa már megjegyezte, hogy örül a látogatásaimnak. Ilyenkor sosem érezte egyedül magát, annak ellenére, hogy időm zömét tőle távol töltöttem.</p><p>Néha rákérdezett merre jártam, ilyenkor minden alkalommal szerényen csak annyit mondtam, hogy sétáltam az erdőnél.</p><p>Olykor a fejét csóválta, hogy mindig ugyanazt a választ adtam neki. Volt egy alkalom, amikor hosszan figyelte minden mozdulatomat, majd megkérdezte minden rendben van e. Utólag megtudtam, hogy a faluban azt pletykálták, hogy egy démon megigézett, és a hatalmába kerített, hogy megszerezhesse a lelkem.</p><p>Magamban kicsit aggódtam, hogy papa elhiszi- e ezeket a dolgokat. Féltem, hogy eltiltana a sétáktól, és azt nagyon nehezen viseltem volna.</p><p>Narutot tisztelték a démonok, mert egy különleges helyen állt a társadalmukban. Annyira szerettem volna megfogni a kezeit, vagy csak egy puszit adni az arcára, de ez a kívánságom hiú ábránd maradt. Nyolc éves lehettem, és már értettem, hogy többiek nagyon féltik őt az emberektől, ám az évek múlásával egyre jobban bíztak bennem.</p><p>Tudták, hogy nem akarok neki ártani.</p><p>- Hinata! Hol vagy? – nézett körül a démon, mit sem sejtve, hogy én a feje fölött, a lombok takarásában lapítok és a megfelelő pillanatra várok. Egy hirtelen lendülettel előrebuktam, hogy meg ijesszem, de a lendülettől a ruhám a gravitációnak engedelmeskedve, lepelként borul a fejemre.</p><p>- Uaaa.. ! – Még a ruhám leple alól is hallottam, hogy megijedt, aztán halkan kuncogott. Szerettem a nevetését hallani.</p><p>- Mit csinálsz?</p><p>- Csak meg akartalak ijeszteni – feleletem, amikor végre sikerült magam egyenesbe tornászni a faágon. – Ha velem vagy levennéd a maszkot? – Kérésemre gondolkodás nélkül az arcához emeli a kezét.</p><p>- Persze, de miérT?</p><p>- Csak azért, mert.... –RECCS – Waiiiiii !!! – Az ág, amin ültem hirtelen megadja magát, és elválik a fától. A pillanat tört része alatt jutott el a tudatomig, hogy mi történt. Lezuhanok a fáról! Fájdalmas lesz.</p><p>Mielőtt szorosan behunytam a szemeimet, még láttam megvillanni Naruto kezeit alattam.</p><p>Aztán hatalmas nyekkenéssel cuppantam bele a füves talajba. Még szerencse, hogy nemrég esett az eső, és fölpuhult a talaj. Azt hiszem nyakam törtem volna.</p><p>Sajgott mindenem, és csillagok táncoltak a szemeim előtt.</p><p>- Oupsz. – Sóhajtott fölöttem valaki. Fájdalmamat leküzdve kinyitottam résnyire a szemeimet, és fölpillantottam. – Ez ijesztő volt. Jól vagy?</p><p>Egyetértően bólintottam az óvatos tudakolásra, s egy pillanatra eszembe jutott, milyen ijedten ugrott alám, amikor zuhantam. Szerencsére az utolsó pillanatba mégis elhúzódott. Nem tudom elmondani, mit éreztem volna, ha miattam kellene eltűnnie. Fájdalmaimat, és sírásomat lenyelve ültem föl a földön, és bíztatóan rámosolyogtam. Ő aggódóan leguggolt mellém, és bizonytalanul végigméricskélt, igazat mondtam e.</p><p>- Naruto! Kérlek, ígérj meg nekem valamit! – Figyelmesen hegyezi a füleit. – Soha! Soha ne érj hozzám.. Kérlek.. ígérd meg. – Arcom egyre jobban megnyúlt, és éreztem, hogy szemeimet marják a keserű könnyek. Bár teljes szívemből kívántam az ellenkezőjét, vágytam, hogy barátságosan megöleljen, nem tehette. Tehetetlen elkeseredésemben utat engedtem könnyeimnek, és hosszan zokogtam. Ő pedig csak ült, és tehetetlenül bámulta.</p><p>Nem tehetett mást.</p><p>A következő nyáron..</p><p>És azután is.</p><p>Mindig meglátogattam Narutot, a hegyen.</p><p>Boldogan forogtam előtte az új egyenruhámban. Rakott szoknyám lobog a szélben, és matrózblúzom szalagját is vígan lengeti, míg én csak állok a válaszára várva. Arcom ragyogott a boldogságtól, és nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy a szeme csillogva tapad rám.</p><p>- Nézd! Már felsős vagyok!</p><p>- Úgy nézel ki, mint egy lány.</p><p>- Mert LÁNY vagyok! - *és még azt hittem tetszem neki* Ennyire érzelmi nulla lenne? Vajon ezt most viccnek szánta, vagy tényleg nem volt számára egyértelmű a dolog? Nyáron mindig pántos sárga ruhácskában szaladgáltam.</p><p>Arckifejezésem meglehetősen bosszús lehetett, ám észrevettem egy fontos dolgot.</p><p>A szemem lassan egy vonalba kerül az övével. Igencsak megnőttem az elmúlt évek alatt, míg ő szinte semmit nem változott. Haja még mindig kócos szőke szalmakazal, szemei mélyek, mint a nyári égbolt, és a szája szegletében mindig ott bujkál az a rókafi vigyor.</p><p>Naruto lassan nő. Mármint az emberekhez képest. Míg én minden nyáron máshogy nézek ki.</p><p>Lehetséges... hogy egy napon. Idősebb leszek nála?</p><p>Ámulva csodálom őt, ahogy a nyári napsugár és a szél kedvére játszik hajával és ruhájával. Körülötte megjelent néhány lepke, hogy örömtáncukkal körberemegjék légies alkatát. Annyira csodálatos látvány, hogy a szívem is belesajdul.</p><p>Érzem, hogy minden egyes izomrostjával azt dobogja, „Bárcsak ember lenne!"</p><p>Tél van. Az égből kövér hópihék szállingóznak, örömmel töltve el az emberek lelkét, tiszta fehérségükkel álombéli tájat varázsolva a koszos városból. Álmodozásomból az osztálytársam hangja térít magához.</p><p>- Vigyázz!</p><p>- Hogy? – kérdezem álmatag hangon, s nem értem a hirtelen ijedtséget az arcán.</p><p>- Hyuuga! – Kezét nyújtja, s én vonakodva fogom meg, mikor észreveszem, hogy az út meglehetősen sikamlóssá vált a talpunk alatt.</p><p>- Kösz. – Nyögöm ki bátortalanul, ám kezemben tovább érzem a keze melegét, még akkor is, amikor már rég messze jár.</p><p>Merengve nézem a kezemet, s forró könnyek szöknek a szemeimbe. Sosem hittem volna, hogy egyetlen érintés ennyire föl zaklathat.</p><p>- Naruto. – sóhaj. – Naruto, látni akarlak. – Súgom bele fájdalmasan a hideg téli szélbe. – Bárcsak megérinthetnélek.</p><p>Szinte látom magam előtt, hogy ül a szokott találka helyünkön, és a deli hópelyhek az arcára hullnak. Édes istenem, bárcsak hópihe lehetnék. Bár aláhullhatnék a fellegekből, és már messziről őt csodálnám, hogy egyre közelebb libbenhessek a szellő segítségével, hogy végül bőrén olvadhassak el.</p><p>Egyre nehezebb szívvel viselem a távollétet, és egyre könnyebb a lelkem, ha vele lehetek minden nyáron. Ugyanakkor mázsás kőként ül lelkemen a teher, hogy mindennél jobban vágyok az érintésére.</p><p>Újra nyár lett, megint, és újra.</p><p>- Megint új egyenruha? – Kérdezte némi élcel a hangjában. – Már középiskolás vagy?</p><p>- Igen. – feleltem könnyedén. Imádtam azokat a napokat, amikor a nap csak sütött, és a szél lágyan borzolta a hajunkat, miközben ültünk a fűben, és nem csináltunk semmit.</p><p>- Már nem ugrálsz rám. – Jegyezte meg hirtelen.</p><p>- Épp elégszer kaptam a fejemre. – Torkolltam le, majd álmodozva bámultam a lustán tovaúszó pamacsfelhőket. – Alig várom, hogy 3 év múlva leérettségizzek. – sóhaj – Itt szeretnék munkát találni, hogy többször láthassalak. Ősszel, tavasszal, és télen is. Jó?</p><p>- Hinata. – Álmodozással teli szemeim kitisztultak a nevem hallatán. A hangsúly, ahogy kiejtette a nevem, olyan szomorú volt. Nem értettem miért. Leült mellém a fűbe, és fölhúzott lábára támaszkodott. Merengve bámult előre.</p><p>- Mesélek magamról. – Meglepődtem. Sosem válaszolt a kérdéseimre. Boldog voltam, hogy végre megnyílt nekem annyira, hogy magáról beszéljen, s én feszült figyelemmel ittam minden szavát az ajkáról. – Nem vagyok démon. De ember sem vagyok. Valamikor embergyerek voltam, de a szüleim elhagytak.</p><p>Előttünk a tóban lágyan ringtak a tavirózsák, s a nádasban békaporontyok kuruttyoltak, de semmi nem tudta elterelni a figyelmem Naruto szavairól. Tömény szomorúság, és fájdalom áradt belőlük. Kezdtem őt megérteni. Biztosan hosszú ideje van egyedül, a környék démonaival, s bár ők vigyáznak rá, egyikük sem lehet társa a magányában.</p><p>Más, mint ők, és mégsem ember.</p><p>- Akkor meg kellett volna halnom. De a hegy istene megsajnált és az erejével tovább élhetek. Itt maradhatok, és nem halok meg. Úgy, mint a démonok. – Nehéz szívvel hallgattam végig, s már tudtam, hogy miért mondta el mindezt nekem. Tudja! Tudja, mit érzek iránta, és el akar lökni magától.</p><p>- Hinata! Felejts el! – fáradtan sóhajt, s arcába húzza a rókafejes maszkját. – Törékeny a testem. Ha hozzám érsz megszűnik a védelem, és eltűnök. Én nem is létezem, úgyhogy felejts el.</p><p>- Naruto.. – szívem keservesen zokog, de nem akarja föladni az érzéseit. – Olyan vagy, mint a hó. Ha hozzád érek eltűnsz. – Nem láthattam az arcát. Elrejtette előlem az érzéseit, ismét. Nem volt más választásom, hát kitárom neki az én érzéseimet.</p><p>- Naruto. Egész télen rád gondoltam.. és ősszel,, és tavasszal is. – Fáradt, és fájdalmas sóhaj szakad fel bőle. – Naruto.. kérlek.. Ne felejts el engem. Ne felejts el engem !!</p><p>Percekig néztük egymást, a másikon bármilyen jelét kutatva az érzéseknek. Arra kértem ne felejtsen el engem, ne tegyen le rólam.. mégis.. tudom, hogy egyszer majd, az idő választ el minket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Démonünnep? – Csobbant a tóba a horgászbotom úszója.</p><p>- Nem! Démonok ünnepe. – Helyesbített a sziklán ülve, unottan markolva a saját botját.</p><p>- Mi a különbség? – sóhajtottam egyhangúan.</p><p>- Egy árnyalat.</p><p>- ??</p><p>- eddig túl kicsi voltál, de most eljönnél velem? Mindig el szerettelek volna vinni. – Szívem majd kiugrott a helyéről, ahogy ezt mondta. Bár semmi jelét nem adta, hogy neki is annyit jelentene, mint nekem, talán túl hevesen reagáltam vissza.</p><p>- Igen! Szeretnék menni. – Kiáltottam szinte az arcába. Halk hehhenéséből arra következtettem tetszett neki a kicsattanó válasz.</p><p>- Akkor 8 kor a szokott helyen. – Már előre vártam azt az ünnepet, ám hirtelen eszembe jutott valami. Egy ünnep, ahol csak démonok vannak jelen..</p><p>- Egy kicsit félek.. – vallottam be szégyenlősen. Naruto volt az egyetlen „démon", akihez az első pillanattól vonzódtam. Vajon mit tennének velem a többiek?</p><p>- Ne aggódj. Olyan lesz, mint az emberek ünnepei. A démonok embernek öltöznek, és én melletted leszek, hogy megvédjelek. – Ámuló tekintettel bólintottam rá, s csodálkoztam, honnan tudja a habozásom indokát. Ennyire nyilvánvaló lett volna, hogy miért tétovázom?</p><p>- Ha ilyeneket mondasz.. legszívesebben rád ugranék. – mosolyogtam rá teljes szívemből.</p><p>- Én is.. – mondta halkan, mintha csak magában beszélne. – Ezt szeretném. – Vajon tudja, hogy hangosan gondolkodik? Lepődtem meg, s ismét megmarkolta szívem az a bizonyos jeges fájdalom.</p><p>Amikor elérkezett a várt este, minden csodálatos volt.</p><p>A zene hangjait messzire repítette a szél, és már az erdő túlsó felén hallottuk a mulatság hangját. Ámultam és bámultam. Mintha csak emberek között sétáltunk volna. Senki nem mondta volna meg, hogy ezek itt mind démonok, emberi jelmezben. Mindenkin könnyed nyári yukata (kimono) és geta (fapapucs) volt. Rövid hajamba egyetlen kis virágos csatot tűztem, hogy ne lógjon a szemembe a frufrum. Naruton is egy könnyű kis yukata volt, és most az arcára tette a megszokott rókamaszkot is.</p><p>- Hű, a démonok embernek öltöztek! – Csusszant ki a számon a meglepetés. Naruto mosollyal nyugtázta a dolgot.</p><p>- Bizony. Néha emberek is tévednek ide, és nem is veszik észre.</p><p>- Mint Iwa-chan.- Hirtelen megértettem a nagypapa barátjának az elbeszélését, hogy egyszer régen egy erdei mulatságra bukkant a fák között. Hát erről beszélhetett. Mégis van valami abban, amit az öregek szoktak beszélni.</p><p>- Hinata! Kösd ezt a csuklódra, elveszhetsz.</p><p>- Jó. – Álmatagon vettem el tőle egy kis piros szalagot, amit szórakozott mosollyal a csuklómra tekertem és maslira kötöttem.</p><p>- Ha, haa.. Ez olyan, mint egy randi.</p><p>- Igen, ez egy randi. – Felelte lágyan, s éreztem, hogy arcomra pír szökik. Ebben a pillanatban nagyon boldoggá tett, ez az egyszerű kijelentés. A szalag másik végét ő kötötte a saját csuklójára, és így sétáltunk egymás mellett, mintha kéz a kézben lennénk.</p><p>Tűzijáték robbant, petárdák durrogtak, „emberek" kiáltoztak, a mulatság a tetőfokára hágott, s mi csak sétáltunk egymás oldalán.</p><p>- Többé nem bírok nyárig várni. – szólalt meg elhaló hangon mellettem. – Ha távol vagy, úgy érzem, át tudnék törni emberek százain, csakhogy megtaláljalak. – Álmodozva pillantottam a kezünkön lévő szalagra, és mélyet sóhajtottam. Egyszerre voltam boldog, hogy így gondolja, és végtelenül szomorú, hogy ezt sosem tehetné meg.</p><p>Egyszer csak levette a maszkját és félresandítva elmosolyodott.</p><p>Éreztem, hogy az ereimben azonnal gyorsabban száguld a vér. Hozzám hajolt az arcomra tette a maszkot, és annak a homlokára nyomott egy csókot.</p><p>Lelkemből mély sóhaj szakadt fel.</p><p>- Tied a maszk. – Mondta nevetve. Akkor hirtelen egy keserű érzés árasztotta el a lelkemet. Valamiért úgy éreztem, hogy jövő nyáron, már nem fog ott várni ám. Valami azt súgja, hogy ez a pillanat az utolsó. Erre a gondolatra teljesen elszomorodtam.</p><p>Mellettünk csengő nevetés hangzott föl. Egy kisfiú a semmiből bukkant elő, és az ünnepség hevében fogócskázott a többiekkel. Mellénk érve egy pillantást vetett kettőnkre.</p><p>A következő pillanatban megbotlott és nagy bukfencre készülve kiáltotta el magát.</p><p>Naruto mellette termett, és a karját megragadva megállította az esését. Mindketten föllélegeztünk, amikor a fiúcska nevetve tova szaladt. Én még búcsúzóul utána is intettem neki.</p><p>Visszafordultam Narutohoz, s észrevettem, hogy különös pillantással bámulja a kezét. Keze körül halovány kék fény kezdett derengeni. Arcán egy pillanatra értetlenség, félelem, majd mosoly jelent meg.</p><p>- Naruto? – Elmémben hirtelen megvilágosodott minden, és fejemben visszhangot vertek a szavak. „Néha.. .. az emberek eltévednek a hegyen.." – Az egy embergyerek volt? – Kiáltottam kétségbeesetten, ahogy a kezén elkezdett fölfelé kúszni a kékes derengés.</p><p>- Naru..</p><p>Szemei fájdalmasan megvillantak, és lassan bólintott nekem. Arcáról eltűnt a félelem és rám mosolygott. Miért mosolyog? Sikoltottam magamban.</p><p>- Gyere Hinata! Végre megérinthetlek. – Arcán most először láttam boldog mosolyt. Eszemet vesztve kaptam le arcomról a maszkot és egyetlen lépéssel a karjaiba vetettem magamat.</p><p>Érintése finom, puha és meleg volt. Karjai körbezártak és szorosan magához húztak.</p><p>Egyetlen másodpercre egymás karjaiba fonódhattunk boldogan, önfeledten, és szerelmesen.</p><p>Aztán a halovány derengés elárasztotta a testét, és én lassan a földre zuhantam. A kezeim közül vált csillagporrá, s én önmagam görcsösen ölelve zuhantam a földre, és elemi erővel tört fel belőlem a zokogás. Az egész testem keservesen rázkódott a lelkem kínjától.</p><p>- Szeretlek! – vinnyogtam, keservesen.</p><p>- Igen.. én is. – Derengett föl résnyire nyitott szemeim előtt egyetlen fénylő porszem, aztán a fénye kihunyt és örökre eltűnt ebből a világból.</p><p>Minden erőmre szükségem volt, hogy összeszedjem magam, és talpra állhassak.</p><p>Remegő kézzel nyúltam a maszkjáért, és visszafojtott zokogással emeltem az arcom elé.</p><p>Egy talpalatnyi zöld.</p><p>Ez a hely..</p><p>Isten hegye.</p><p>- Hinata. – hangzott föl a nevem a bokrok közül. Meglepetésemre démonok bujkáltak a fák között. Tartották a távolságot tőlem.</p><p>- Köszönjük. – Nyávogta egyikük, akiben fölismertem azt a régi kis rókadémont. – Szerettünk volna tovább Narutoval maradni.</p><p>- De Naruto – vette át a beszédet egy apró szurokszerű démonfi - .. Végül mégis megérinthetett egy embert... – Lelkemre a fájdalom mellé egy súlyos nyugalom telepedett nyomasztóan.</p><p>- Nagyon fájt neki, hogy nem érinthet meg, de végül átölelhetett. – Fejezte be egy kísértetiesen síri hang a fák mögül, s mintegy vezényszóra a démonok elhúzódtak, és eltűntek. Nem bántottak.</p><p>Még halála után is tisztelték, hogy Naruto szeretett engem.</p><p>Maszkjának jellegzetes Naruto illata volt. Lehunyt szemmel mélyet lélegeztem, s keserű könnyek gurultak végig az arcomon.</p><p>Azt hiszem..</p><p>Egy ideig nem fogom izgatottan várni.. a nyár érkezését.</p><p>Szívem fájni fog, és a könnyeim hullnak..</p><p>De keze melege az enyémben.. és a nyarak emléke.. Örökké él bennem.</p><p>Fölemelem fejem, és üres tekintettel bámulok a kerek hold képébe. A semmiből egy apró sárga pillangó libben az arcomra. Mindig ilyen pillangók táncoltak neki, ha magányos volt.</p><p>- Menjünk.. – Szóltam otromba fájdalomgombóccal a torkomban. – Lépjünk tovább.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Remélem tetszett ez a rövidke kis ezer éves sztori &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>köszi, hogy elolvastad. Remélem tetszett.<br/>Ha még nem láttad, ajánlom a többi történetemet is ^^<br/>vagy megtalálsz Wattpadon is ^^</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>folyt köv.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>